


The Reasons Why

by sottovocexo



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Books, F/M, Family Drama, Literature, Reading, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Examining who Jess Mariano is, and why he becomes the "bad boy" of Stars Hollow, through the lens of his love for reading.





	The Reasons Why

When your mom doesn’t want you home for Christmas. When you hate her because she hated you first. That is why you read. You read because you’ve got so many other problems going on; because, each chapter, you can file another one away for a later time. 

When you’ve got so much going on in your head and no right way to get it out, you stuff it instead. Fill it with anything else you can to drown out the noise, and it works.

Because smoking and fist-fighting only satisfy one part of you; but picking up a book exercises the rest, and becomes the best part of you. 

Because, like the words in a book, you can’t tell what it’s really all about unless you open up, and you never do, not to anyone. So they never get to know. They’ll never know the real you; they don’t deserve to, and that’s why. 

You get to be Kerouac, on the road, before you ever own a motorcycle and see for yourself what it really looks like to ride with nothing behind you and everything ahead of you. You can be mad to talk, mad to be saved, instead of just mad. For a little while.

You get to stop being a boy without a dad for just a little while longer, as long as it takes you to read another book; and that’s not long enough, but it’ll do.

That’s why.


End file.
